United?
by shadowwolf1687
Summary: Kaori has come back to Death city, for one reason to find her brother, Kilik, but is that all that will happen. She has different 'powers' from the rest and is the only one with her abilities. how will it effect the rest of the soul eater cast. Sorry i suck at summaries Dx
1. Chapter 1

how did I get here? what made me decide to come back? Why am I back in Death City?

I didn't actually think I could run away for 5 years, then come back and my brother would be waiting with open arms?

I couldn't even think right, and I felt like I am blind. I could't understand anything that is happening around me.

I shouldn't have come back there is no way he will accept anymore. Him the only person who accepted me... my big brother Kilik.

I was wonder around the city, but I didn't know what I was looking for. I guess I came her looking for my brother but I don't think that's working so well.

Especially because in front of me stands a kishin egg. I know what your thinking fight, or run, right? Well I would fight if only I had not been so blind earlier and now I am under one of its hypnotizing spells. I know weird pre-kishin.

I couldn't give up though i NEVER. Gave. Up. but, It didn't matter anymore, I knew I didn't have the guts to go face to face with my brother.

The kishin egg hand raised ready to strike me, and take my soul. 'I guess it's over.'

There was a flash of blue and I was sure I was disappearing from this world. But then I noticed I was still in the dark alley way. I looked up from the ground in front of me was _the_ blue haired 'ninja' fighting the kishin egg.

"Tsubaki ninja sword mode" the boy shouted. His chain scythe turned into a sword. And he send a his final blow to the kishin egg. Floating a few feet above the ground was a red soul.

The strange boy turned to me, " I, the gre-". I got up and ran, but I guess hypnosis can take a toll on people. Because I only made it about 5 feet before collapsing again.

There was a flash and his weapon, turned to a tall girl with a long, silky, raven black, pony tail, she wore a tan dress with a star on the front. " Are you alright?" she asked concern in her voice.

'Great these have to be students of the DWMA. I can't let this happen, it will be just like before...'

I didn't answer, and got up again but this time clung to the wall so I would not fall. My hands were trembling, I had to find my brother before it is to late, this was my chance, even if I don't have the guts to talk.

I felt myself being swept off the ground, the boy slung me over his shoulder, and started walking somewhere. " put me down", I screamed, attempting to kick him in the face.

" you can barley stand, shut up" he said roughly, " stupid girl" he mumbled. The girl followed us with a smile plastered to her face.

" put me down, I don't need you!" 'I need my big brother!'

I struggled until I couldn't move, the boy moved me in to a bridal style carry, so he could look me in the eye. He stared in to my redish-brown eyes probably wanting an explanation, but I just looked away.

~~~~~~~ magic time machines ;) ~~~~~~~~~~

'Damnit! how did I get myself stuck here.' I was sitting there in a hospital bed, staring at the ceiling, avoiding making eye contact with the blue haired 'assassin'.

" so are you a meister or a weapon ?" the girl said, trying to make small talk, tho to I forgot she was even there.

It's not happen again, I didn't answer just continued to stare waiting to be released.

Much to my pleasure, Nygus walked in and told me I was free to leave. I scurried out of the room before anyone could stop me.

and dashed through the school searching for an exit, when I tripped stumbling and running in to a painting, slightly tipping it.

" YOU RUINED THE SYMMETRY", I turned around to see some weird kid charging at me. 'Great', I ran at full speed away from that crazy kid, desperately seeking for an exit. I spotted open doors, and rushed towards them. I ran through them, almost throwing my self over the balcony edge. When did I even go up any stories? If I jump he will see me running, I heard the kid screaming about symmetry as he turned the corner. I quickly jumped up to the roof of the building (my jumping skills are almost like a super power), and hid behind the ledge closing my eyes.

Well I guess I should explain who I am actually. I am a meister, well I'm a weapon to , but I can't turn in to a weapon, well not actually, it's hard to explain. I am a meister that can pull weapons out of my soul, so that part of my soul turns in to a weapon. It can turn in to any weapon I want it to, but if it gets damaged, I could die. I ran away because I was different, and I hated being treated different. I was invited to join the DWMA with my big brother Kilik, since they allowed me to skip a grade. But I knew they would never accept me at that school so I ran. Like a coward, because I was afraid of being the 'different girl again' . I have brown hair that is braided in to two ponytails then loose (more like poof balls. Why does my hair have to be so frizzy.) My skin is a light brown, and I usually wear purple sleeveless hoodie over a green sleeveless shirt with loose camo pants and loose brown belt that sags on one side. I ALWAYS wear my charm bracelet, my brother got it for me for my tenth birthday, before I ran away.

I felt someone shake my shoulder, I sprung to my feet pulling a katana out of my soul and placing it in my hands (reflexes). I looked up to see the blue haired cotton candy head AGAIN. he was staring at me like he was trying to figure out what I was.

'NO! I'm not going to be the different girl any more.' I stepped back running in to the edge, I leaned backwards falling of the side back down.

The boy continued to stare watching me fall. I meet his glaze, his eyes were looked icy cold looking towards me, I knew they wouldn't accept me.

I closed my eyes and before I crashed to the ground, I flipped upward and landed on my feet. I ran from the school going anywhere; I unsummoned my katana.

I could feel his eyes staring a hole in to my back but continued to run without turning back.

'What If he tells... no I will not let it happen again, I will leave if I have to.'

I ran until I found myself standing in front of the city gate.' What should I do? What if I never get to see Kilik again?'

" HEY!" I twisted around to see cotton candy head _AGAIN_. 'grrrr'. He ran up to me panting, " hey- how– did-you-" I ran passed him back in to the city.

'I don't know how to deal with his questions, if I answer them– NO! he won't find out. But if I don't what will he do?' I slowed down to a walk. 'What will he do? Will I ever even get the time to find my brother.'

"HEY STOP RUNNING FROM YOUR GOD!". I stopped walking, and turned my head to the side, but did not look at him.

" how long are you going to follow me?"

" how long are you going to run?" he retorted.

I gritted my teeth, 'I'll never find him.' I started to walk again," hey wait for your god!" he said running up beside me.

" your not MY frickin' god, if anything I'M your god".

He walked in front of me, turning to face me, " yeah right I'm the man who surpassed god, peasant", he said pointing his thumb to him self.

I muffled a laugh, "well then I must be greater then 'god' because I surpassed you, ' O' mighty god, a long time ago." I said pushing passed him.

He stood there for a second, but then realized, he had no come back, and I had already walked away. He ran after me for the millionth time.

"Lets go get some food!" , He said forgetting about the insult I just dumped on him, and grabbed my hand dragging me some where.

Was he trying to make friends? With me? Or was he trying to figure out my secret?

He pulled me inside of buffet O' Death. He payed and headed over to the buffet tables finally letting go of my hand.

He grabbed almost every thing at the first table, and walked over to a booth.

I slowly and careful walked over to join him since I gave up on running away. I took the seat across from him and rested my head against the table.

He started scarffing down food, until there was nothing left. He payed for me, so he is probably just trying to find out my secret.

"Hey aren't you going to", I squeezed my eyes shut, here it comes the questions, " get some food" he finished. I opened my eyes, lifted my head up and stared at him.

"What" he said a slight blush on his face, "I payed for you". His blush was replaced with a smirk, "or are you afraid you would lose in a food eating contest to ME, THE BIGGEST STAR IN THE WORLD".

I shot on to my feet, "NEVER COTTON HEAD!", I rushed over to the buffet tables and grabbed every thing in sight. And dashed over to the tables balancing almost ten plates on my hands. Little boy blue did the same. We stuffed the food down are throats, running back and froth from the buffet and our table. We had finished all the tables excpet for the dessert table, we dashed for it trying to beat each other, we probably looked like grabby hand, googly eye, drooling, monsters.

"Get them!", we turned to see the chef holding a rolling pin, with 5 guys standing behind him.

"Huh..." Black star and I said in unison.

They charged at use holding there 'weapons' high. and chased us out of the restaurant screaming random things like, "you eat like a kishin" or "next time you cook".

Black star and I stayed panting, behind the restaurant. " what– kin-d—of–rest-aur–ant-does—that?" I said in between gasps of air.

When we caught our breath, Black star spoke, " now what".

I turned and started walking away again, " you leave me alone**.**" I answered harshly. "Stop following me Cotton head", I said knowing he was trailing me.

" THAT'S NOT MY NAME!... call me Black Star" he said a blushing Again.

" What ever Cotton head", he fumed, but didn't comment.

I walked to a field next to a gloomy park (Cot-Black star still following me).

"hey" he started putting his hand on my shoulder. Wrong move, my reflexes kicked in and I flipped him over my shoulder. "Ow" he said as his back hit the ground. "hey" he said quietly as if not to get attention, pointing to something, "LOOK OUT!" he screamed at me.

I turned around to see a kishin egg hurling at me with some kind of dagger of a arm, ready to strike. I stood what should I do, it's to late to attack, and if I shield the way I am now. It could break my shield. ... and if i break my shield

I summoned my shield at held it over my head. This hit could kill me, because I was not ready. And I didn't ... wait...nothing, there was no impact of a blade slamming down on my shield.

I slowly lower my shield, there was someone fighting the beast. I took a closer look... that someone was none the other my brother, Kilik. I stood frozen, I didn't join the fight, I didn't run I just stood, frozen in time. it's funny what was I even thinking coming here, I mean my parents hate me, and the only one who excepted me, I betrayed.

He brought the pot of fire down on the creature, turning It in to a floating red soul. He picked it up and started heading towards us, "Blacks–" he looked at the bracelet on my hand, then my face. "Ka-ori?" he said softly.

* * *

_**Hi guys! I have been waiting forever to get to upload this fan-fic, i wanted to wait until i got a few chapter tho. I might not be able to update very fast, because of school work and my other stories (most not being published yet) , but i will try! And to anyone who doesn't know who Kilik is look him up he is a awesome character, one of my favorites! Also i am writing another story similar to this one, except it is fruits basket, and the main character is my OC AkA kyo's sister. if you have watched Fruits Basket it would be awesome if you could check it out once i get it published! and if you have not seen fruits basket , you should check it out!  
**_

**_please review or PM me, and thank you to everyone who read this it means a lot._ =)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

" see you later black star!", I said waving and starting to walk away.

" hey wait!" Kilik shouted, I started to sprint. But didn't go far, he grabbed my wrist. My whole body began to tremble at his touch, and he spun me around.

I keep my head down not making eye contact, " he-y Kil-ik" I shuddered. My shoulders began to shake and my eyes filled with tears. " ho-w ha-ve y-o".

He pulled me into a hug, cutting me off. "where have you been, I was so worried.", I closed my eyes and let a a tear role down my face.

He pulled me away from him, and looked me in the eye, " I thought you were dead, don't do that again,...cub".

I smiled at my nickname. He gave it to me when I was 6 I remember I ran away (for he first time of many), when my parents figured out I had ... special powers. They never treated me the same after that, they didn't even recognize me as their daughter. They acted like I was no other than a rat crawling around their house.

Kilik found me in the woods with a spirit bear, that I some how 'tamed' and ever since he called me cub.

"Huh...", I forgot cotton head was there. I wiped my tears away, and turned to him. Staying silent. " A STAR LIKE ME SHOULDN'T HAVE TO REPEAT HIMSELF BUT,... huh" he said with a stupid look on his face.

A blush creep onto my face, why did someone have to see me like that? There was awkward silence, until Kilik cleared it, sighing In defeat. " Kaori," he smiled saying my name, " is my little sister" he finished.

Black star looked like a fish out of water, puffing his lips out and gasping for air.

"Come on" Kilik said, dragging me by my arm. I let him lead me in all different directions.

When I we lost Black star, I noticed something. The route he was taking me down, was familiar. I stopped in my tracks," No, no I can' go back", I said, trying to escape his grasp.

He looked back at me great concern in his eyes, " I'm not just leaving you here." I shook my hand out of his,

" No I'll be f- ",

" NO, I no going to leave you", he looked down, "not again." he said stiffly.

"What that", I tried to play it off I didn't like seeing my brother like this, " I didn't leave because of you."

he lifted his head and focused he eyes on something in he distance, " SO, If I had been there for you all that happened it wouldn't be like this", he said in a louder voice, recalling what caused me to leave, " and then I didn't even have the guts to go look for you!" he returned his gaze to the dirt on his shoe, " pathetic" he said quieter.

I sat there stunned, not knowing what would be right to say. "Well come on lets go!" I said trying to imitate what I used to sound like. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him along, well he followed mouth wide open.

I dragged him towards the house, which oddly I remember the way. Maybe things have changed since I ran away, I thought, but I was horribly wrong.

I rang the doorbell even tho Kilik had keys and we could just let our selves in.

The door opened and in front of us stood a woman, holding a broom, mom. "Hel-", she started but cut herself off with a blood curdling scream. And as if on cue my father, ran in to inspect what was happening. He walked over to my mother wrapping his arms around her in concern.

**Normal P.O.V**

He looked up and his face immediately soured; he recognized kaori right away. He took a step towards her, but she held her ground, even tho she wanted to run away, as if she was a child scared of the the shadows . He held no want for words; he reached his hand up and slapped her across the face.

she tumbled over, the force getting to her. Kilik stepped in and held their father back from doing any more. " You have no right to be here you little devil, do you think you are really our daughter? You are just a mistake in the worlds fabrics." he yelled struggling against Kilik, as kaori lay on the ground cupping her cheek.

"You don't belong in this house you ... KISHIN!". her mother looked angered now, she raised the broom up and bashed it in to her again and again. kaori felt the metal sides of the broom tarring her skin, and couldn't help but let out a sound of agony crawling away. she moved towards the door acting like nothing happened, walking back down the steps hiding the limp she now had.  
"Kaori!" Kilik yelled to her, not being able to chase her without letting go of their father.

She turned to him and forced a smile onto her lips, " Don't worry I'll be fine", she said kindly, with a peace sign as if she was just leaving for a trip.

" get out of her you little wench!" her mother screamed gaining her breath back. She felt the hatred sinking in to her and she turned before Kilik could see the tears in her eyes. She walked down the drive way hiding her limp, silently crying.

Once she had got as far away as she could she shuffled in to a alley way out of sight. She slid her back down the walk, trying to ignore the pain that hit her when it touched one of her cuts. She pulled her knees up to her chest ducking her head.

Maybe one of those pre kishins would find her, she thought with a smile on her face. Seconds later she harder sobbed, wondering what she ever did.

She heard footsteps, walking down a near by alley. She stayed silent trying to erase her breath, but in side she was panicking and it didn't help that she had already had a fair share of drama in the day. She heard the footsteps echoing down the alley she was in. She sneezed her eyes shut hoping for some miracle, and that she had turned invisible.  
But she wasn't,

" Soul! Look", a famine voice said, probably spotting her wounds. She heard more footsteps walking toward her, "Soul, we have to get her some where safe", the voice said.

She heard a sigh and then she felt herself being picked up. Again. She hated being seen like that before with black star and was not going to be looked on as weak again. She hated it.

She nicked him in the face, using him as a push off in to a backwards filp. As she flew through the air she whipped her tear stained face off. At first she landed perfectly, but the presser on her hurt leg, made her wince and fall on to the ground.

"Soooo uncool", the boy with white hair that had picked her up said, cupping his cheek. The way he said it made it sound like this happened every day.

"MAKA CHOP" the girl with sandy blond pigtails and emerald eyes shouted, and brought a hard cover book down on his head. This move reminded kaori of her own Kaori-slam, but she said nothing.

" ahh what was that for?" he said clenching his head on the ground.

"Be nice Soul eater Evans". He stood up,

" don't call me by my last name!".

"Evans!"

"Bookworm!"

"Sharky"

"tiny tits"

"MAKA CHOP"

and now we're back to where we started. Kaori thought. The continued to bicker as kaori slowly snuck away. She found her self in the streets wondering,

" her soul wave length is coming from over there". Why was every one chasing her today? She wondered if they knew about her. Maybe searching for her so they could turn her in to lord death, or someone, to get a award.

She felt two pairs of hands grab her arms dragging her away. She was starting to think she was right, maybe they were going to lock her up for the rest of her life.

The two of manged to get her to their apartment involuntary.

After they got her bandaged up, there was silence. Until Maka asked, "so are you a meister or weapon?" this was the same question tsubaki asked.

She stayed silent for a moment, wondering how to answer he question. "Neither" she said simply.

"No you soul wave length reads of ... either a meister or weapon... I just can't tell."

She didn't say anything after that, she ignored them, focusing her eyes on the TV screen, even tho she wasn't paying attention to anything that happened. Her mind was somewhere else. Her mind was fighting over what to do next, where to go next. She knew she couldn't stay in death city forever, she didn't belong there. The only reason she was still there was because of Kilik, how was she going to tell Kilik she was leaving when she had to? Would she even have the guts to tell him before she left? or would she just run again?

Maka waved her hand in front of her face, giving up on finding out if she was a weapon or a meister, " you can sleep here tonight" she said pointing to the couch she was already on. Kaori had no fight left in her to argue, all the drama in the day had brought her that low. She nodded. Soul and Maka when their separate ways to each of there rooms, leaving Kaori.

After what seemed like hours of counting the cracks on the ceiling she drifted of to sleep.

* * *

**Happy New year!**

**hope you guys liked it!, Please review or PM me wither it is good, bad or about your brother not being able to stop talking about Plants vs zombies.  
**

**# i do not own Plants Vs zombies **


End file.
